Daisy's impossible Dreams
by That Little Whovian
Summary: Daisy's life has played host to the most amazing dreams; dreams of a man in the bluest of blue boxes. So what will happen when her dream, or so it seems, becomes completely, and terrifyingly, real?


**_Hello! Lovely to see you… in a manner of speaking. This is an idea that I'm sure lots of people have thought of in the past, and have probably written about too. I thought I'd have a crack at my own version J I think it's different because usually the narrator knows about the Doctor because of the TV series, but in my story the girl, Daisy (AU) knows about him through her dreams. Obviously this is the first chapter, and it's not all that exciting yet; it will get more so if this chapter receives a good/any response! So please please review, I welcome constructive criticism and would be thrilled if you guys would take a moment to write even a short one. Enjoy!_**

_He put his hands over hers, which had fidgeting nervously, but now calm seemed to relax her body slightly at his touch._

_"Amy, you're going to have to start trusting me, it's never been more important," Said the Doctor._

_"But you don't always tell me the truth," Amy replied. She sounded scared, and still had her eyes closed. She couldn't open them, not yet._

_The Doctor chuckled softly; "If I always told you the truth I wouldn't need you to trust me."_

_"Doctor," Amy whispered, "The crack in my wall. How can it be here?"_

_"I don't know yet but I'm working it out."_

_Daisy. Daisy… _Daisy!

"Hmm, what?" The girl asked groggily.

"Come on, love," Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair, an annoying gesture that fathers never seem to grow out of; "you'll be late for your lecture!"

Daisy looked at the clock and gasped; quarter to eight!

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up," She groaned as she rolled out of bed, disorientated, and dragged herself to the bathroom.

"I left you some breakfast downstairs," Her dad called as he walked slowly back towards the staircase; "Any more dreams last night?"

"Doctor, Amy, River, forest, angels. Talk about it later," Daisy called, hurriedly pulling a hairbrush through her golden brown waves, and then ran for her wardrobe.

"Alright, well I'm off to work. I'll see you tonight, and we can discuss the 'Doctor's exciting new adventures with his trusty companions'," He dad said, and Daisy could hear the grin in his voice and rolled her eyes. He did like to tease her, she thought. Still, he was the only one who believed her in the first place.

"See ya!" She called as he headed down the stairs and she heard the door click closed softly after him.

Running through her mental checklist of her bag contents for the coming day, Daisy hurriedly applied her eyeliner and stood back to have a quick last check of herself in the mirror. It was early June and, quite out of character, the sun was shining bright in a cloudless sky that day. It was a casual lecture, an optional talk for biology students at London University, so there wasn't a particular dress code that had to be adopted for the more formal occasions. She had opted for shorts, a simple branded short-sleeved top and white canvas shoes. She swept her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her favourite faded grey jumper and her bag and headed out the door, not bothering with the stack of toast in the kitchen; according to her watch she had seventeen minutes to get the fifteen minute bus ride and be there in time, so her stomach could wait. Just like always her professor, though he had said it was an _optional _lecture, had had that look about him as he glared around at his pupils that they all took to mean they would be seriously frowned upon if they didn't attend.

Daisy thanked her lucky stars when a bus arrived at the stop at the same time as her. She sat down in a seat and breathed a sigh of relief. Now she was free to stare out absent-mindedly through the window until the bus reached her stop. And she took this opportunity, as she did every other day, to think about her dreams – specifically the one she had had the night before.

The Doctor, Amy and River had been at a race against time against the Weeping Angels, racing through the forest – well, 'oxygen factory' – to escape them, but a much more pressing issue that Daisy was yet to understand has also been present; the crack. She had seen it before, the crack in Amy's bedroom wall that she had seen a few weeks ago in another one of her dreams. The last she had seen of it before she had been woken was clerics disappearing as they neared the light, but it was more than that; they didn't even remember each other once they were gone, like they were never there. Amy had been scared, Daisy remembered, very scared. According to the Doctor she had an angel in her mind, 'coming to shut her off', as he'd put it. He and River had gone to find the 'primary flight deck', leaving Amy in the forest with the clerics. And that was where she had reached in the dream; the Doctor and Amy talking just before he left. After that she had stirred, and normal life reluctantly took the place of her dreams; getting dressed and brushing teeth and sorting notebooks and pens. It hardly compared.

Daisy was never surprised or scared by the vividness of her dreams, or how real they felt. She had been having them for as long as she could remember; her dad always told her that she had been blabbering on about 'The Doctor in the TARDIS' since she was no more than five years old. She used to tell her friends about her dreams; as little children they would all sit around in awe as she told them about the mad man with a magical blue box that travelled through time and space. But children grow up, lose their imaginations. Past the age of seven people said that she was lying; "No one has dreams that real," Daisy could still remember the shrill, judgemental voices of her class members, "You're making it up."

Everyone grew up, that is, except for Daisy. She stopped telling people about her dreams, everyone apart from her father. For when he laughed or gasped in disbelief, it was lacking the mocking tone that was possessed in everyone else's voices. He never told her to grow up or to stop living in the dream world; in fact, he encouraged it. "Nothing's wrong with a little dreaming, Daisy," He had told her on many occasions. And so the dreams became a bond that they shared, Daisy telling her father all the details of the latest dream over breakfast or dinner while he eagerly listened. She remembered them surprisingly well, never missing a single moment. It was almost as if they had imprinted themselves in her memory, and that was just the way she liked it.

She shook out of her daydream just in time as not to miss her stop. She hopped off the bus and proceeding towards her university, still lost in her thoughts. Her 'notes' during the lecture consisted of drawings and notes of her most recent dream, all bound up in a large book that she never went anywhere without. _A bit like River's, _she thought with a smile, but at the same time felt rather sad. Sad because it really _was_ just a dream; a dream where she looked on, never interacted, because she couldn't. But all the others – Amy, River, and previous characters such as a girl called Rose and a man called Captain Jack – could. They got the life she couldn't ever have. She smiled in spite of herself. _I must be the only person to ever be jealous of people in dreams. I mean, they're not even real!_

All of a sudden the lecture was over, and there was a flurry of activity; books and notepads and pen were all being packed away unenthusiastically and mobile phones were flying out. Daisy shoved her diary into her bag quickly before anyone noticed it; no one saw it, not even her dad.

"Hey, Daze!" She heard someone call and spun round. It was her friend, Holly, waiting for her by the door as the other students filed out; "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, sure," She said half-heartedly as she packed away her things and mustered up a smile. So now she had to go and do what any other twenty-year-old does with their time; she had to go to Starbucks, laze around in the park – be normal. While, in a world that she would so much like to belong to – her dream world – there was a man, a man with the bluest, bluest box, travelling with his friends through time and space, saving world after world, galaxy after galaxy, running longer and faster than Daisy could ever dream to.

If only she had known, as she walked out of the lecture theatre, that that dream was about to become a lot more real…


End file.
